1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe assembly and, more particularly, to a safety syringe assembly including a protective sleeve for completely covering a needle after use.
2. Related Prior Art
To protect a medical person from a needle, it is necessary to provide a protective mechanism for covering the needle after a syringe is used. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,694, a typical protective mechanism includes a needle that can be completely retracted into a cylinder of a syringe. As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. I255729, a protective sleeve is movable along a cylinder of a syringe. After the use of the syringe, the protective sleeve is moved in a direction toward a needle of the syringe so that the protective sleeve completely covers the needle.